Bride of King Ramses
by Major144
Summary: A Aequal to the Curse of King Ramses episode. Muriel's niece Bella comes by for a visit and all is well until the slap of King Ramses appeared in the house, bringing forth Ramses and his plagues. Ramses not only wants his slab back, but someone to be his queen and that some one is Bella. What will happen? Read to find out.


Bride of King Ramses

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

In the Egyptian Afterlife, King Ramses sat on his throne looking a little depressed. Ramses had accomplished many great things in both his life and afterlife, but there was one thing that alluded him. The ancient king had failed to find a queen for himself. Many women had presented themselves to Ramses, but they failed to meet his expectations. Ramses wanted a women, who was strong, smart, and selfless. The king just sighed as he leaned back into his throne in sadness, but little did he know, was that fate was going to take an interesting turn for him.

At the tomb of King Ramses, a burglar named Basil had just broken and was looking around the tomb for something to use to help decorate his new business. Basil used to be a burglar, but now he was an eel massage therapist, unfortunately business the business wasn't doing so well, so Basil decided to decorate his business with works of art. The tomb of King Ramses seemed like a nice place to get some art, so Basil broke into it. The burglar saw a strange slab of stone with drawings omit. Basil grabbed the slab and off an alarm. The crook gasped in fright and quickly ran out of the tomb and hopped into his car. Basil took off down the road and saw a bunch of cops arriving on the scene. The robber headed down a road with cops not to far behind him. After a long chase Basil decided to just simply get rid of the slab. Basil pulled over to the side of the road and fiery began to dig a hole with a shovel, which he then stuck the slab in. The robber put some dirt on the hole and hopped into his car to avoid the cops and look for better ways to obtain art for his business. Basil failed to see the house that wasn't to far from where he buried the slab.

The house in question was home to a dog named Courage and his two owners Eustace and Muriel. It was in the middle of the afternoon, when a bus pulled up in front of the house and a young women with black hair, green eyes, wearing blue pants and a green shirt stepped off. The women's name was Bella and she was Muriel's niece.

"Well this looks like the place." Said Bella as the bus drove away and she headed to the house.

Bella reached the front door and knocked on it. A few seconds later Muriel opened the door and saw her niece.

"Bella!" Said Muriel cheerfully.

"Aunt Muriel!" Said Bella with a smile.

The two of them hugged and Muriel lead Bella into the living room. Bella saw Muriel's husband Eustache sitting in his chair reading the paper.

"Eustace, my niece Bella has come to visit us." Said Muriel.

Eustace just grumbled and went about reading his paper. Bella just scowled at the old man, it baffled how her sweet aunt could marry such a mean crusty old man. The young women then saw Courage resting on a rug nearby and went over to pet him. Muriel went off to go prepare dinner and while she was gone Eustace decided to scare Courage with his scary mask.

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Cried Eustace.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Courage with fright.

"Don't scare Courage!" Shouted Bella before she went over and delivered a karate kick to Eustache's head.

"OUCH! Stupid girl!" Grumbled Eustace.

"That's three years of karate lessons." Said Bella with a smirk.

Bella then decided to take Courage outside for some fresh air and to play a little. The two of them were playing around, when courage saw some dirt that looked like it had been dug up and used to bury something. Courage dug up the hole and found the slab. The dog recognized the slab and his eyes went wide with fright. Bella walked over to Courage and saw the slab.

"What is it boy?" Asked Bella.

Courage waved his paws around and made some monstrous growling sounds.

"This thing is bad?" Asked Bella.

"Uh huh." Said Courage as he nodded his head.

"Well I guess we better show Muriel and Eustace." Said Bella as she took the slab and headed towards the house.

Courage and Bella entered the house where she showed the slab to Muriel and Eustace.

"Oh dear how did that thing get back here?" Asked Muriel.

"Who cares I plan to make a fortune out of it." Said Eustace as he grabbed the slap with a greedy look in his eyes.

Muriel quickly told Bella about the last time the slab was at the house and Bella paled a little at the sound of the curse. It was then that a fog rose from the ground and Ramses appeared before the house. The ancient king had sensed that his slab had been stolen, but haven't gone looking for it, until now. Ramses saw the farmhouse and recognized it. A frown appeared on his face before he began speaking.

"Return my slab or suffer my curse!"

"You ain't getting it back, unless you got some riches to give!" Called Eustache.

"Come on!" Grumbled Ramses.

"Eustache give that slab back! It doesn't belong to you." Said Muriel.

"It was on my property so that makes it mine!" Declared Eustache as he clutched the slab to his chest.

"This night you will be visited by three plagues each worse then the last." Said Ramses.

"Wait! Please don't do anything, will give you the slab, just give us a little time." Said Bella as she stuck her head out the front door.

Ramses starred at the young women before, caught off by her beauty.

"Very well, I will give you some time, however I now want you along with my slap." Said Ramses.

"You want me?" Asked Bella taken aback.

"Yes, for you see I desire a queen and I can see that you are quit beautiful and that you are both strong and smart." Said Ramses.

"You can't have her!" Cried Muriel.

"If we give you the girl can I keep the slab?" Asked Eustache.

"NO!" Said Muriel, Bella, and Ramses.

"Well his not getting it!" Shouted Eustache before he quickly ran up to the attic with the slab.

"Enough of this! The plagues shall begin now!" Declared Ramses.

The house then began to flood with water. In a few seconds the living room was flooded. Bella looked around franticly for a way to get rid of the water, when saw Courage wave to her and point to some stairs that lead to the basement. Courage took a deep breath and swam down to the basement followed by Bella. The two of them saw a plug and chain in the floor and began pulling on it together. Soon the plug was pulled and the water went down the hole.

Outside the house Ramses let out a frustrated growl as he started the next plague. The air was soon filled with loud horrible music that made everyone scream and shout. Courage and Bella furiously dug a hole to the outside and the two of them began to look for the source of the music. They followed the sound to the back of Eustace's truck, where they found a record player. Bella grabbed the record player and smashed it to the ground stopping the music. This enraged Ramses, who unleashed his final plague. A swarm of locus came down from the sky and began to swarm around the farmhouse eating away at it. Soon the roof was gone and Eustace was forced to run down the stairs with the slab. Muriel screamed as the locus came down and continued to eat the house. Bella and Courage rushed into the house to help. Eustace ran by the two as Courage went to help Muriel and Bella ran to the kitchen with a crazy idea to deal with the locus. As Courage and Muriel ran out of the house, Bella grabbed a bunch of food from the fridge and followed them. The locus were about to chase after them, but Bella began to throw all the food around getting the locus to chase after the food instead of her and her loved ones. Bella then pulled out a rolling pin and headed towards the truck, which Eustace was trying to start up.

"The slab is going back where it belongs!" Declared Bella as she smacked Eustache over the head with the rolling pin and grabbed the slab.

It was then that the locus finished off the food and were racing towards Courage and Muriel prepared to devour them. Bella knew what she had to do, as she raced towards Ramses.

"Alright you can have your slab and me as your queen, just please don't hurt anyone!" Cried Bella as she reached Ramses and held the slap out to him.

"Very well. I shall spare them." Said Ramses as he waved his hand and the locus disappeared into the sky.

Ramses then grabbed Bella and the slab. The ancient king then leaned forward and kissed Bella on the lips. The two then vanished along with the fog. Muriel and Courage starred at the empty space where Bella once stood greatly upset about what just happened.

The next day things went about their usually, with the family sitting in the living room watching TV. Courage and Muriel were upset about Bella being taken away, while Eustache was mopping around at the fortune he lost. The TV then showed Ramses Tomb were the slab had mysteriously returned. The slap now had a picture of Ramses and Bella holding hands and smiling. This cheered up both Courage and Muriel.

"Well Courage, perhaps this isn't so bad. The two of them look quit happy and that's all you can ask for." Said Muriel.

"Uh huh!" Said Courage as he nodded and smiled.

The End.


End file.
